Saturday Night is a Fun Night
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. It's Saturday night at the boarding house, and that means plenty of fun and smut to be had for a certain blue-eyed vampire and his dark-haired angel.


**Saturday Night is a Fun Night**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: You know I was going to give into my temptation and do another one shot, so I'm going to do just that. It's a Delena story about Damon and Elena on a Saturday night at the boarding house and...well, let's just say there's plenty of fun and smut to be had. No spoilers, just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

Damon was beyond excited as he got everything ready. It was Saturday night, and that meant it was Date Night. The best part was that Stefan was going to be out hunting all night, so he and Elena would be alone together. Not that he wouldn't have found a way for that to happen any other day during the week, but this was special.

He was just about finished when he heard the doorbell. Smiling, Damon went to the door and sure enough, there was Elena, a smile on her face to match his own. Said smile increased when he saw what she was wearing: a purple sleeveless dress and black sandals on her feet. Her hair was loose, like it normally was.

"You look amazing tonight, Elena."

"Thank you," she said. "So, what have you got planned for tonight?"

"You'll see." He stepped back and opened the door further. "Come on in."

Elena nodded and walked into the boarding house. Damon shut the door behind them and went toward the study, Elena following close behind him. She saw that he had obviously been working hard all day to make the place look presentable. She then saw a deck of cards over by the armchair and gave him a curious scowl.

"What's up with the cards, Damon?"

Damon smirked. "Ever play strip poker?"

"Not since freshman year, when Caroline had a sleepover at her house," said Elena. "We got all drunk and she got the cards and we started playing. I don't remember much of it, but by the end of the game, I lost more clothes than everyone else."

Damon smirked again, imagining a fourteen-year-old Elena, drunk off her ass and naked. "Really? If only I would've come back to town then. I would've loved to have seen that."

"What would you have loved, me being drunk or me being naked?"

"Would you call me a pedophile if I said naked?"

"Guess that answers my question," said Elena. "Though, I wouldn't mind playing strip poker again, as long as we get to have sex afterward." She winked at him. "How's that?"

Damon licked his lips. "Sounds good to me, _amore mia_."

Elena smiled and got herself situated. Granted, she had never played strip poker with Damon before, but she was willing to try anything once. Who knows? Maybe this would be better than the first time, which had been an experience she would rather forget. After all, she did say that she didn't remember much of it, so that would make things even easier.

Damon shuffled the deck as he sat down. "Okay, now I don't think I need to explain the rules, do I?"

"No, I think it's pretty straight forward," she said. "Lose a hand, lose an article of clothing." She licked her own lips as she imagined Damon losing a few articles of clothing, even though she had seen him in various stages of undress before.

"Good," said Damon. "I'll deal first."

He dealt them each seven cards, leaving the rest in a pile. Once they had their cards, the game commenced. For the most part, things were going good until Elena, confident that she had the first hand won, threw down the cards in her hand, smirking at Damon, who threw his down. When she saw the cards he had thrown, she saw that he had won.

"What the hell?" she said. "How could I have lost the first hand?"

Damon smirked at her. "Better luck next hand, babe. Since you lost, you get to remove an article of clothing, but it's the winner's choice." He looked at her dress and said, "And I say, take off the dress."

Elena scowled at him as she unzipped the back of her dress and stood up as she stepped out of it, tossing it to the floor before she sat down again. Damon licked his lips at how she looked in her underwear. He would've gone crazy if she had removed her shoes first.

The second hand commenced in the same way that the first did. Somewhere toward the end, Damon threw down his cards, confident that he had it won. However, when Elena threw down, it was the complete opposite.

"I'm the winner this time," she said. "And, since I'm the winner, I want you to take off your shirt."

Damon stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off after the last button was undone, throwing it on the floor by Elena's dress. Elena tried to maintain her focus on the game, but she was finding it impossible. Damon looked delectable without his shirt on and it took all the strength she had not to pounce on him and wrestle him to the floor, kissing him savagely.

With that, the third hand started. Just like with the previous two hands, everything was going pretty smoothly. Then, with a smile, Elena threw her cards down, certain that this would be a second victory for her. However, just like with the first hand, she saw that it was the opposite when Damon threw his cards down.

"Shit. Damon, this is the second time you've beaten me," she said. "Are you cheating?"

"Why would I cheat?" he replied. "It wouldn't be fun if I did. Now, since I won, I get to choose which article of clothing you get to take off." Licking his lips again, he said, "How about your bra?"

Elena reached behind her and undid the clasps of her bra, releasing her breasts. Damon tried to refrain from reaching out and touching them, but the urge was too great. Screw the game, he wanted to get right down to the highlight of the evening: having this dark-haired vixen in his bed and feeling her body against his, as well as hearing her scream out his name as she came in his arms.

"Elena, I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself."

"You?" she replied. "What about me? I'm trying to fight the urge to touch your chest."

"I think I can remedy that for the both of us," said Damon. "You, me, bed, now."

Elena didn't get to react as he scooted over and positioned her in his lap before standing up. Wasting no time, he practically flew up the stairs and once they reached the master bedroom, he kicked the door shut with his foot and laid Elena down gently on the bed, kissing her as he climbed on top of her, feeling himself getting hard to the point of pain. However, he wanted to have a fun with her before he got down to business. He pulled her panties down and gently spread her legs apart before playing with her clit with his fingers. Elena trembled as she felt what he was doing and let go of his lips to out a scream of pleasure. Hearing her screams made him get even harder.

Taking his fingers out, he licked them, savoring the sweet juices. She was soaking wet for him, which was just what he was going for. Removing his pants and boxers, Damon drove himself into her, groaning at how hot and tight she was. Feeling him thrusting, Elena gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts, making sure to stay in sync with him at all times. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss him, bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his short, sleek black hair, which felt soft, like black velvet, against her skin.

Damon left her lips and trailed kisses down her jawline to her earlobe, licking it playfully with his tongue, and then moved down to her neck, kissing it and feeling his fangs extending as he inhaled the scent of her blood. He gently scraped one of his fangs across her skin and before he could think twice about, he pierced her neck with his fangs, growling hungrily as her blood made contact with his taste buds. Elena yelped slightly upon impact, but then the initial sting was replaced by a warmth that circulated through her body, causing her to relax as Damon continued to drink. After a few minutes, he pulled out of her neck, licking up the excess blood with his tongue and began to thrust faster in her.

No sooner did he do that than Elena rolled over so that she was on top, riding him fast and hard. She felt invigorated after being bitten for some reason. If she had to guess, it was because the warmth that had took over after the initial sting of the impact caused something to happen to her that increased her libido. Whatever the reason, she liked it and never wanted it to stop.

Damon moved in time with her gyrations, reaching up to cup her breasts and massage the hard nipples with his thumbs. God, how he loved this, sharing his bed with Elena. She made him feel human again and completed him in every sense of the word.

_2 Hours Later..._

Elena snuggled against Damon's chest as they held each other under the sheets. It had been two hours since they started their little game, and it had been the best two hours of their lives. Damon kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair.

It was quiet for a while before Elena said, "I had a great time tonight."

Damon smiled. "Me too. That was amazing." He kissed her lips this time. "You are amazing."

"Well, I don't want to take all the credit," said Elena, returning his kiss. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Mr. Salvatore." She gently nibbled on his bottom lip. "And to think this all started with a game of strip poker."

Damon nodded as he felt her nibbling on his bottom lip. "Yeah, it's funny how one thing leads to another. So, what do you think we should do next time?"

"I'll think about that later," said Elena. "I want to focus on you right now."

Damon said nothing more, just held her close to him. This was the best Date Night he ever had and had a feeling they'd get better with time.

**~ FIN**

**Note: Don't ask why I thought of this, but my imagination can do wicked things when I allow it to.**

**HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THE ONE SHOT AND THE DELENA SMUT! ;)**


End file.
